yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 063
Curry Worries, known as Kenzan vs. Demon of the Curry! Spicy Duel is the sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The Ra Yellow dorm head, Sartyr, begins a vendetta to bring his best students back to the dorm. Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry and Bastion Misawa have all been living at the Slifer Red dorm. He duels Hassleberry, with the wager being that they will return to the Ra dorm should Sartyr win. He disguises himself and uses and an alias, luring them out with curry. He appears to be a weak duelist, being reduced to 200 Life Points in a few turns. He then proceeds to Summon "Curry Fiend Roux" and reduces Hassleberry to 100 Life Points in a single turn. Hassleberry narrowly defeats them, and the students agree to return to the Yellow dorm from time of time if Sartyr continues to cook curry. Featured Duel Sartyr's turn * Summons "Carrot Man" (800/900) in Defense Position. * Activates "Curry Pot". As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any monster sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play instead, which is visually represented by them going into the pot itself. Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Black Stego" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. * Attacks and destroys "Carrot Man". Sartyr's turn * Summons "Potato Man" (900/800) in Attack Position. * Activates "Red-Pepper Spice", increasing "Potato Man's" attack points by 300 and decreasing "Black Stego's" by 300. * Attacks "Black Stego" with "Potato Man", activating the former's effect, who switches to Defense Position (Sartyr 3200), * Activates "Spell Spice Cinnamon", switching "Potato Man" to Defense Position and "Black Stego" to Attack Position. * Sets a card. Hassleberry's turn * Tributes "Black Stego" to Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Potato Man" (Sartyr 1600), with "Sartyr activating his face-down "Counter Spice Cumin", Special Summoning "Onion Man" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. Hassleberry activates his face-down "Hunting Instinct", Special Summoning "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Onion Man" (Sartyr 200). * The effect of "Curry Pot" activates, removing "Dark Driceratops" and "Dark Tyranno" from play so Sartyr Summons "Curry Fiend Roux" (0/0) in Attack Position, whose attack becomes 2400. * Sets a card. Sartyr's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Spell Spice Caraway", increasing his Life Points by 200 and inflicting 200 damage to Hassleberry (Sartyr 400, Hassleberry 3800). "Curry Fiend Roux" attack increases by 200. * Activates "Mixed Spice Garamasala", adding one "Red-Pepper Spice" and two "Spell Space Caraways" to his hand from his Deck. * Activates two "Spell Spice Caraways" (Sartyr 800, Hassleberry 3400). * Activates "Red-Pepper Spice", increasing "Curry Fiend Roux's" attack points by 300 until the End Phase. * Hassleberry activates his face-down "Survival Instinct", removing "Element Saurus" and "Hyper Hammerhead" in his hand from play, gaining 1000 Life Points (Hassleberry 4400).In the TCG/OCG, one would only gain 800 Life Points and the cards removed must be in the Graveyard. The attack points of "Curry Fiend Roux" increase to 4300. * Attacks directly (Hassleberry 100). Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Tyranno Infinity" (?/0), whose attack points increase by 1000 for each Dinosaur-type monster removed from play, so it gains 5000 ATK due to five Dinosaur-type monsters that are removed from play. * Attacks and destroys "Curry Fiend Roux" (Sartyr 0). * Hassleberry wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Sartyr's alias was "Curry Mask", while in the English version it was "Don Simon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the dub, when Hassleberry shows and removes from play "Hyper Hammerhead" and "Element Saurus," per the use of "Survival Instinct," "Element Saurus" is erroneously shown as a Normal Monster. Notes